Can't stop loving you
by castiellover
Summary: After a break up Danny and Steve want nothing to do with each other but it's kind of hard when you're living in the same apartment.


Steve was sound asleep when the sound of the TV woke him up. He pulled back the covers and headed to the living room in only his boxers.

Danny was flipping through the channels when he saw Steve. "Morning Stevie."

Steve stopped next to the couch. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Danny looked at his watch. "Oh almost 5:30, why?"

Steve sighed "Well I'm trying to sleep so will you please keep it down."

"Well I can't sleep." Danny said flipping the channels again.

Steve took the remote from Danny. "God all you think about is yourself."

Danny scoffed "Coming from you that's funny."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Steve said

Danny sighed "Nothing" He got up and headed toward the kitchen.

Once he was out of the room Steve turned of the TV and went back to his room with the remote. Laying in bed it was hard for him to fall back asleep.

Danny was leaning against the counter eating a bowl of cereal and trying to get the image of Steve out of his head. He took his bowl of cereal and went out to the back patio. He looked up at the sky. "Damn you Steve." He said sitting down in one of the chairs.

Steve laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. "Damn you Danno." He got up, put on a pair of sweats and a tank top. He then searched the house for Danny. He went out to the back patio and saw him sitting in one of the chairs. "Danny?"

"I remember when we use to do this. Sit out under the stars while you would go on and on about how much you-" Danny stopped talking. "What happened to us Steve?"

Steve sighed and sat down in the chair next to him. "I don't know."

"It's like all we ever do is fight." Danny said "And over stupid stuff like putting an empty milk carton back in the fridge." Steve chuckled "Yeah I hate it when you do that."

Danny shook his head. "It's like our whole relationship was bad."

"It wasn't all bad I mean I remember the first time we got together. We use to stay up all night in each other's arms and don't get me started on our sex life."

Danny chuckled "Yeah I guess it wasn't all bad. Like when you first told me that you love me." He looked at Steve.

Our first time when you were so nervous that you'd jump every time I got close to you." Steve said looking down "So what do we do now?"

Danny sighed "Maybe I should move out."

"I was afraid that you were going to say that." He said still looking down.

"Maybe it's for the best." Danny said looking at Steve.

Steve nodded "Ok"

Danny stood up "Ok" he walked back into the apartment."

Steve got up and followed him. "Do you have anywhere else to go?"

"I'm sure there are cheep apartments around here. I can just find a motel and stay there for a while." Danny walked into the guestroom. "I guess the sooner I leave the better off you'll be." He started to pack his stuff. "I'm just going to take some stuff and get the rest when I'm settled."

Steve just watched him from the doorway as he packed. "I need some air." He left.

Danny turned around just in time to see Steve leave. Turning back to his stuff he picked up his two bags and left the room. "Steve!" He yelled when he got to the living room but there was no answer. He sighed and went to the door.

"Danny wait!" Steve yelled walking up to him.

"Steve?" Danny said.

Steve put his hand on the door. "Please don't leave me Danny. I know it's been tough but I don't want to lose you." With his other hand he put it on Danny's shoulder. "I don't know what's going to happen but what I do know is that I love you."

"But all we do is fight." Danny said.

"Yeah but when it comes down to it I'm in love with you and you're in love with me. I don t want to be with anyone else and yes you drive me crazy but the love I have for you is stronger than all the annoying little things you do."

Danny shook his head "I don't think-"

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me." Steve said placing his hands on either side of Danny's face.

Danny dropped his bags. "You know that I love you, I just hate fighting with you."

Steve leaned forward and kissed Danny. His hands moving down his face and to his waist, pulling him closer to him.

Danny moaned in Steve's mouth and pushed him back against the door. "Steve, how are you hard so fast?"

Steve chuckled "Because you standing in front of me."

Bedroom

Steve and Danny crashed through the bedroom door and fell onto the bed. After losing all of their clothes in the hallway they lay intertwined on the bed. They rolled over and over until Danny pinned Steve underneath him.

"Will you slow down Stevie?" Danny said smiling. "I'm not going anywhere I promise."

"I haven't been with you in weeks Danny so forgive me if I'm a little impatient." Steve said smiling.

Danny leaned down and placed light kisses all over Steve's face. "I need you Steve."

Steve rolled them over and looked down at Danny. "I love you so much."

Danny ran his fingers through Steve's short hair. "I love you too."

Hours later

Danny woke up and went to the kitchen. It was around ten in the morning and he was hungry. He went to the fridge and pulled out eight different things to make a sandwich. He was halfway done when he saw Steve leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "Hey" Danny said with a mouth full of food.

Steve walked over to the counter. "Do you have to leave everything out like that?"

Danny swallowed then smiled. "Sorry." He put down his sandwich and started to put up the food.

Steve walked up to him and stopped him. "I'm sorry, maybe if we talk things through we won't fight as much."

Danny nodded "Ok" He kissed Steve and put the rest of the food away while Steve put Danny's bags back in the room.

Danny threw way the rest of his sandwich and followed him. "Hey Steve." He said from the doorway.

Steve walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Yeah?"

"We're going to be alright, aren't we?" Danny said.

Steve kissed him on the neck. "Yeah we're going to be fine."

**Two weeks later**

Steve woke up and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed his favorite box of cereal and poured it in a bowl. He went to the fridge and looking around for the milk. When he spotted it he took it out of the fridge and threw it away.

Danny was just getting up when he heard Steve yell. "Danny I'm going to kill you!" He just shook his head and went to the bathroom knowing that Steve would get him for it later.

**A/N please leave a review**


End file.
